


The Dance of Doom

by Anonymous



Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group chat, Hello chat fic my old friend, I’m writing you at 3 AM, M/M, Pranks, School Dance, Texting, The Game, chat fic, chatfic, ghostbusters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: NettleFennel: So, for themes, we have ‘Undecided’, ‘Ancient Romans’, ‘Ghostbusters’, ‘Swordfights’, and ‘Spring has Sprung’.DøOrDie: What about the other group?LaerLaerPantsOnFaer: yeah, they probably thought of some better stuff.Horatio.: I know a couple of them..Horatio.: Don’t get your hopes up.What’s the worst that can happen while planning this year’s lackluster dance? Nobody wants to find out. Except maybe Mercutio. And Laertes. And everyone, actually.
Relationships: Hamlet/Horatio (Hamlet), Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Mercutio/Benvolio Montague
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	1. I Wanna Dance with Somebidy

** PARTY PLANNING COMMITTEE **

**TyBolt** : How did I end up with you people, again??  


**crown_juliet** : you signed up for this, not me

**TyBolt** : I recall you signing up for it

**_Bromeo_** : you know what she meant! besides she’s president, she pretty much had to.

**TyBolt** : Somebidy’s feeling snappy today...

**_Bromeo_** : at least I check twice before I send things!

**_Bromeo_** : unlike SOMEBIDY else I know

**crown_juliet** : please don’t force me to make a separate chat without you two

**Cheeto** : OOOH I WANNA d a n c e WITH SOMEBIDY

**crown_juliet** : i can change that to three

**crown_juliet** : don’t think you’re immune, merc

**TyBolt** : Why is his name Cheeto??

**_Bromeo_** : okay ‘TyBolt’...

**_Bromeo_** : you haven’t changed that since like fifth grade!

**TyBolt** : Well my name makes sense!! And people can tell who I am.

**Cheeto** : uh sorry who are you?

**TyBolt** : Shut up Mercutio. You think your being funny or whatever but you never are, so let us work on this and be done!

**Cheeto** : wow, i ask a question and that’s what happens.

**Cheeto** : you just don’t want me working on this. you want all the glory to yourself

**TyBolt** : I literally dont. Please let’s just get started.

**crown_juliet** : okay thank you

**crown_juliet** : so, first of all, what’s the theme

**_Bromeo_** : we should probably discuss with the other group for that.

**crown_juliet** : i wonder how they’re doing

**crown_juliet** : no romeo, tybalt, mercutio

**crown_juliet** : ben’s actually good

**crown_juliet** : wait where’s ben

**BeNY** : Here! :)

**crown_juliet** : okay thank you. we have two reasonable people in this group

**crown_juliet** : i still don’t know if i’d rather be with ophelia’s

**crown_juliet** : that guy with the hoodie concerns me

** Group B **

**NettleFennel** : So, each of us will pitch one theme. I choose ‘Spring has Sprung’.

**DøOrDie** : Obsessed with flowers... Always

**NettleFennel** : I thought it would be a theme everyone could relate to a little. If we’re alive, we’ve all witnessed Spring!

**NettleFennel** : What do you have to offer?

**DøOrDie** : Idk

**.Horatio.** : I can’t think of much. Maybe ‘Ancient Romans’?

**LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : so we can all walk around in bedsheet togas for a night under the romantic dollar store disco ball we’ve used since the dawn of time

**LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : great

**.Horatio.** : First of all, I don’t believe we can change the disco ball. It’s been a staple for too long. I honestly don’t care about the theme, but I think Ophelia’s idea is decent.

**DøOrDie** : If a little bland

**NettleFennel** : Is there anything you’d like to suggest?

**DøOrDie** : No not yet

**DøOrDie** : I’ll think of something

**MarcellusPark** : Oh I know

**NettleFennel** : What?

**MarcellusPark** : Ghostbusters

**.Horatio.** : No. We can’t license that.

**LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : i prefer ghostbusting suits to bedsheet togas

**DøOrDie** : He was just pitching something, calm down Laertes. It’s better than what you suggested

**LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : i havent gone yet

**DøOrDie** : Oh

**DøOrDie** : Okay

**LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : stupid dance

**LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : well if nobody will ask me i’ll ask myself

**MarcellusPark** : We can always find someone to go to the dance with you, don’t worry

**LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : not what i was talking about. i meant for themes

**LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : what will we do, laertes?

**LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : ...

**LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : SWORDFIGHTS

**NettleFennel** : As the theme? Or an activity we could do?

**LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : no as a theme. but dont worry marcellus we can have a ghostbusting corner

**MarcellusPark:** Thanks?

**NettleFennel:** Okay. 

**NettleFennel** : So, for themes, we have ‘Undecided’, ‘Ancient Romans’, ‘Ghostbusters’, ‘Swordfights’, and ‘Spring has Sprung’.

**DøOrDie** : What about the other group?

**LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : yeah, they probably thought of some better stuff

**.Horatio.** : I know a couple of them.

**.Horatio.** : Don’t get your hopes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... Another Shakespeare High School AU Chat Fic. Matters will move away from the dance primarily in time. The SCA has a couple months, and most of its members are certainly dumb enough to procrastinate. Hopefully, I’ll update once a day until we’re done. Also, sorry if the format changes or isn’t optimal, I’m on mobile and not used to the format. Thank you for reading!


	2. Juliet’s Favorite

** PARTY PLANNING COMMITTEE **

**Cheeto** : ‘,:)

**TyBolt** : What is that.

**BeNY** : A Dreamworks face emoticon. He has waited for the right moment to unleash its power.

**Cheeto** : ?;)

**TyBolt** : And that??

**BeNY** : Winking man with a bad hairdo

**Cheeto** : ;(

**TyBolt** : Winky frown????

**Cheeto** : ?’,;(

**Cheeto** : ?>’,;(

**Cheeto** : (|?>’,;(

**crown_juliet** : please. speak

**_Bromeo_** : yeah bro I can’t have you like this forever.

**Cheeto** : (=|)—|(?>’,;(

**crown_juliet** : please ben convince him to stop

**crown_juliet** : you’ll officially be my favorite

**BeNY** : Mercutio will stop

**Cheeto** : He has ceased.

**TyBolt** : Okay.

**crown_juliet** : you’re officially my favorite ben

**BeNY** : Oh, wow.

**BeNY** : Me?

**crown_juliet** : yes

**crown_juliet** : wait

**crown_juliet** : no wait stop stop hold on a minute

**BeNY** : What? Sorry.

**crown_juliet** : its okay actually, my bad

**crown_juliet** : so how is everyone doing on this fine afternoon/evening

**_Bromeo_** : I’m having fun, somehow!

**TyBolt** : I’m kind of upset I’m not the favorite, despite being Juliet’s cousin.

**BeNY** : Okay. Well, I feel pretty good today, after being crowned the favorite.

**Cheeto** : mercutio is a GOD today, and every day

**Cheeto** : he is incredible,,

**TyBolt** : Tybalt isn’t amused by the third person.

**BeNY** : Y’all... this is why I’m the favorite

**_Bromeo_** : Benvolio.

**_Bromeo_** : did you just say y’all??

**Cheeto** : Mercutio’s divine energy has been transmitted to Ben... now there’s no way out

**BeNY** : Benvolio please stop

**TyBolt** : What tense even is that??

**crown_juliet** : don’t make me take away your title ben

**BeNY** : Okay, please don’t... I really deserve it

**BeNY** : The rest of these people are goofballs. I’m actually pretty underrated.

**crown_juliet** : yeah i know

**TyBolt** : Feeling confident today??

**BeNY** : Actually yes. I’m incredible.

**Cheeto** : in my religion,, holy water is out

**Cheeto** : bubble tea gargled by the merc is in

**TyBolt** : What.

**Cheeto** : That’s the leader’s title, like the pope, but the merc, so better

**BeNY** : Uh. Why are you acting like this?

**Cheeto** : oh ok i’ll stop

**Cheeto** : sorry

**BeNY** : No, it’s ok, I still love you

**Cheeto** : okay good

**Cheeto** : love you too

 **TyBolt** : What were we doing before you two got all weird?

 **BeNY** : Literally shut up

  
  


** Direct message: Cheeto to BeNY **

**Cheeto** : How long are we going to do this?

**BeNY** : as long as we can

**BeNY** : we can gloat to them for the rest of our lives that they couldnt differentiate between us

**Cheeto** : We’re acting differently, to be fair.

**BeNY** : yeah ok but why be anything else when you can be the god that is benvolio... but only when texting your friends... for the dance thing

**Cheeto** : Yes, that.

**Cheeto** : Sort of sad that a sour batch of students like us has come to destroy the possibility of a good one.  But perhaps we can make it terrible in our own fashion, making it more or less so.

**BeNY** : well you can make fancy statements with your words, good for you, you might graduate

**BeNY** : but I will always have works of art like THIS

**BeNY** : £:3-|<

**Cheeto** : Oh, yeah. Thanks for teaching me those. I think they really sealed the deal.

**BeNY** : yes but also i am NOT that narcissistic and random... the merc? seriously???

**Cheeto** : Neither am I, to be fair.

**Cheeto** : This is the weirdest way we could possibly compliment each other. And why?

**BeNY** : because it’s hilarious,,, i cannot stop laughing

**BeNY** : thank you for agreeing to this

**Cheeto** : I didn’t have a choice.

** Direct message: crown_juliet to BeNY **

**crown_juliet** : can you please tell merc to stop goofing off

**BeNY** : I’ll ensure he stops.

**BeNY** : You’re issuing the same warnings to Romeo and Tybalt, right

**crown_juliet** : yeah dont think i could forget them

**crown_juliet** : what was the thing with the faces and the religion even 

**BeNY** : Ask Mercutio, he started it.

**BeNY** : It was kind of dumb of him.

**BeNY** : But he can be smart when he wants to.

**crown_juliet** : just not now

 **BeNY** : Okay but he wasn’t even doing anything? Like Romeo and Tybalt were fighting a lot but he was just kinda there

 **crown_juliet** : yeah, usually he butts in more often, but not today

 **crown_juliet** : he was just acting really random

 **crown_juliet** : so, ben

 **BeNY** : Yes?

 **crown_juliet** : is it just me or does merc have a thing for you

 **crown_juliet** : you would know, im sure he would tell you

**Direct message: BeNY to Cheeto**

**BeNY** : I THINK SHES ONTO US

 **Cheeto** : Who? Juliet?

 **Cheeto** : What makes you think that?

**BeNY** : JUST TRUST ME

**BeNY** : SHES INTERROGATING ME AND EVERYTHING

**Cheeto** : Okay. All good things must come to an end.

**Cheeto** : You’re free to cease the charade.

**BeNY** : okay who gave you permission

**BeNY** : but thank you!

**BeNY** : lets wait to see what she says before telling the whole group though

  
  


** Direct message: crown_juliet to BeNY **

**crown_juliet** : well?

**BeNY** : okay FINE you got us

**crown_juliet** : wait for real

**BeNY** : yup

**crown_juliet** : so you guys ARE dating

**BeNY** : NO

**crown_juliet** : ha jk

**crown_juliet** : for a theatre person i thought youd be better at acting, merc

**BeNY** : i was honestly more focused on nabbing ben and i the title of your favorite

**BeNY** : plus giving him a confidence boost

**BeNY** : by pretending to be himself, complimenting himself

**BeNY** : it worked for a day, that’s all i need

**crown_juliet** : fair enough

**crown_juliet** : but you never did answer my question

**BeNY** : well now you know whats up with our odd behavior on the gc!

**BeNY** : so are you gonna tell the others or what

**crown_juliet** : only if one of you two doesnt. we need to cut this out and start planning

**BeNY** : okay but the dance isnt for like two months

**crown_juliet** : why why why why why why

**BeNY** : IDK, that’s how time works ? ?

**crown_juliet** : okay, there is absolutely no way ophelia is having a worse time than me

**BeNY** : well according to HORATIO,,  im not sure

**BeNY** : you guys can talk and reach a conclusion on which group is the worst!

**BeNY** : but i’m still your favorite


	3. The Game

**Group B**

**LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : and, for the grand finale...

 **MarcellusPark** : Sixty volunteers in togas and/or ghostbusting suits jump out of the bushes and stab ghost me who is revealed to be Caesar after fighting each other with knives

 **LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : still not as close to swordfights as it could be but ok

 **NettleFennel** : How does spring play into this?

 **MarcellusPark** : Well the bushes are blossoming

 **NettleFennel** : Okay, I’m going to have to make a chat with everyone so we can get some better ideas, or at least simplify these ones.

 **NettleFennel** : Hamlet, do you have anything?

 **DøOrDie** : No not yet but I’ll think of something

 **DøOrDie** : Also, add Guildenstern and Rosencrantz to the new chat, they have some ideas

 **NettleFennel** : They’re not in the SCA.

 **DøOrDie** : Well maybe they’ll join. Plus we need ideas

 **NettleFennel** : Yeah, that’s true.

 **NettleFennel** : I can always kick them off.

 **.Horatio.** : That’s what they all say.

**SCA Dance Planners**

**.Horatio.** : No going back now.

 **Cheeto** : hi horatio

 **.Horatio.** : Guildenstern or Rosencrantz?

 **Cheeto** : me?

 **Cheeto** : neither

 **crown_juliet** : hi everyone! this is the chat with everyone in sca working on the dance. and apparently rosencrantz and guildenstern

 **DøOrDie** : You guys can talk now, nobody will hurt you

 **GuildyAsCharged** : okay. thank you.

 **TyBolt** : Guildy... Guildy as charged... I can’t deal with you people any more!

 **crown_juliet** : then dont !

 **crown_juliet** : nobody is making you stay but yourself

 **TyBolt** : Well we’re related so I pretty much have to deal with people like this so nobody thinks you’re better than me

 **GuildyAsCharged** : i’m hurt. hamlet’s a liar.

 **crown_juliet** : nobody thinks that im better than you

 **_Bromeo_** : I do.

 **BeNY** : So do I.

 **Cheeto** : same

 **crown_juliet** : also while we’re at it, anything you’d like to say, beny and cheeto

 **.Horatio**.:Who is Cheeto?

 **GuildyAsCharged** : who is cheeto.

 **_Bromeo_** : guys it’s Mercutio, he’s just being dumb

 **Cheeto** : he’s not dumb!

 **TyBolt** : And he’s been talking in third person all day.

 **RoseBeforeHoes** : You think 2nd person is superior

 **TyBolt** : MAKE THEM STOP SOME ONE

 **.Horatio.** : Hello, Rosencrantz.

 **.Horatio.** : Somehow, I want to blame this on you.

 **crown_juliet** : ben, merc

 **crown_juliet** : please just tell them so we can move on

 **.Horatio.** : Cheeto was Benvolio?

 **_Bromeo_** : NO

 **crown_juliet** : get it over with already

 **LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : wait is this what i think it is...

 **BeNY** : NO

 **TyBolt** : Very angry today...

 **LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : haha yeah

 **Cheeto** : Okay fine

 **Cheeto** : I’m Benvolio, BeNY is Mercutio. We wanted to see how long we could go without anyone noticing we were pretending to be each other.

 **Cheeto** : But Juliet caught on, and somehow it caused a lot of chaos, so we’re here.

 **Cheeto** : I humbly apologize.

 **crown_juliet** : merc

 **BeNY** : what is there to apologize for, we played a prank and now its over

 **crown_juliet** : okay close enough

 **crown_juliet** : is there anyone from my group who would like to suggest a theme

 **crown_juliet** : no? okay

 **crown_juliet** : i think a masquerade would be fun. ophelia?

 **NettleFennel** : Is there anyone whose ideas I haven’t heard yet?

 **RoseBeforeHoes** : Oh yes there’s me

 **RoseBeforeHoes** : How about... Under the sea?

 **NettleFennel** : Better.

 **_Bromeo_** : wait what other ideas were there?

 **NettleFennel** : Spring has Sprung, Ancient Rome, Ghostbusters, and Swordfighting.

 **BeNY** : i say we combine all the themes

 **NettleFennel** : We tried that. It didn’t work.

 **BeNY:** did you try it with masquerade and under the sea, too???

 **NettleFennel** : ...No.

 **NettleFennel** : But we need to simplify. How about everyone nominates a theme other than their own, and we’ll keep the top three in consideration.

 **crown_juliet** : does anyone not like that? speak now or forever hold your peace

 **crown_juliet** : okay

 **crown_juliet** : i nominate spring has sprung, because i think under the sea could be our prom theme this year

 **NettleFennel** : I vote for Under the Sea. It hasn’t been done before in any dance, but it could get approved.

 **NettleFennel** : Everyone else?

 **DøOrDie** : Ancient Romans all the way, it’s a great idea

 **.Horatio.** : Thanks?

 **.Horatio.** : I guess I vote for Under the Sea.

 **LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : ghostbusters

 **TyBolt** : SWORDFIGHTS!

 **_Bromeo_** : masquerade :)

 **crown_juliet** : :)

 **BeNY** : ghostbusters

 **Cheeto** : Ghostbusters...

 **MarcellusPark** : Ancient Rome

 **GuildyAsCharged** : under the sea.

 **RoseBeforeHoes** : Ancient rome!

 **NettleFennel** : Okay.

 **NettleFennel** : We have a three-way tie between Under the Sea, Ancient Rome, and Ghostbusters.

 **NettleFennel** : I’ll ask the principal which of those is the best. We might not get a response for a while, though.

 **_Bromeo_** : okay, now that’s done, let me get this straight.

 **_Bromeo_** : Benvolio has been pretending to be Mercutio all day and vice versa?

 **crown_juliet** : yes

 **_Bromeo_** : so that was Ben saying all that stuff about the Merc?

 **Cheeto** : Yeah, it was me. I’m Benvolio.

 **_Bromeo_** : but BeNY’s Ben!

 **BeNY** : no im not, i never said i was

 **BeNY** : yall just assumed

 **_Bromeo_** : oh okay, so that’s why he said y’all. it makes sense now. thank you!

 **TyBolt** : No problem

 **_Bromeo_** : you did nothing!

 **TyBolt** : I know I did nothing! I’m just trying to solve this problems!!

 **RoseBeforeHoes** : How about we play a game while we wait for the principal’s response ? (I just lost the game)

 **BeNY** : im in

 **Cheeto** : Me too.

 **_Bromeo_** : Merc are you ever going to change that name?

 **BeNY:** nah

 **BeNY** : im quite accustomed to it now

 **Cheeto** : And if he’s not changing his, then I won’t change mine.

 **GuildyAsCharged** : i’ll play the game.

 **GuildyAsCharged** : what about you, hamlet.

 **DøOrDie** : Well that depends, what game is it

 **RoseBeforeHoes** : (I just lost the game) Let me introduce you to the game!

 **RoseBeforeHoes** : The rules are simple, you are always playing the game. If you remember you are playing the game, you must announce, “I just lost the game!” Or something like that. Saying that will remind other people of the game, too.

 **DøOrDie** : How do you win?

 **RoseBeforeHoes** : You don’t win

 **RoseBeforeHoes** : You survive

 **.Horatio.** : Before my God.

 **BeNY** : my god is the merc

 **BeNY:** whos actually ben

 **TyBolt** : I just lost the game...

 **BeNY:** well now i did too

 **Cheeto** : As did I.

 **Cheeto:** And everyone else who saw Rosencrantz’s message.

 **TyBolt** : I just lost the game! I did it again!!

 **TyBolt** : I am turning this off

 **BeNY** : turning WHAT off????

 **crown_juliet** : lol

 **crown_juliet** : ive been at his place for an hour

 **TyBolt** : WHAT? WHEN????

 **crown_juliet** : he was watching mamma mia

 **crown_juliet** : so i wanna know—

 **TyBolt** : (I just lost the game) I hate this. Thank you NONE, ROSECRANTZ!!

 **NettleFennel** : ...Everyone...

 **NettleFennel** : ...I have a response...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you knew about the game, I’m sorry I made you lose. If you didn’t, I’m sorry to have introduced it to your life. Thanks again for reading, and have a lovely day!


	4. Secret Cupid

**SCA Dance Planners**

**.Horatio.** : What did the principal say?

 **NettleFennel** : ...Each of those three themes are school-approved.

 **.Horatio.** : Why.

 **MarcellusPark** : Nice

 **BeNY** : BUSTIN MAKES ME FEEL GOOD

 **.Horatio.** : How.

 **NettleFennel** : ...We’re both allowed and encouraged to combine them in any way we see fit, as long as it’s school-appropriate and unanimously agreed upon.

 **NettleFennel** : And if we do anything related to Ghostbusters, we have to keep it on the down-low.

 **BeNY** : so we could have romans vs ghostbusters under the sea as a theme

 **NettleFennel** : If everyone agreed on it, yes.

 **BeNY** : alrighty

 **BeNY** : whos with me

 **Cheeto** : I am.

 **Cheeto** : Maybe we could have a computer align each student with either Roman or Ghostbuster, and whichever group shows up in the largest amount at the dance gets three days off of school?

 **Cheeto** : Just a thought.

 **crown_juliet** : that actually kinda makes sense, and it would get some more people to come

 **crown_juliet** : unless something better comes along im here for it

 **MarcellusPark** : I suggested ghostbusters as a joke but I’m legitimately here for this

 **MarcellusPark** : I vote in favor

 **.Horatio.** : I can’t believe the Romans made it this far. It would be inhumane to snuff them out. I’m all in.

 **DøOrDie** : I love the Romans, I love the Ghostbusters, or at least their song

 **BeNY** : I AINT FRAID OF NO GHOST

 **DøOrDie** : So I’m all for this

 **DøOrDie** : But do we really need the under the sea part too?

 **LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : yes

 **LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : there has to be neutral ground, where both roman and ghostbuster is at a disadvantage

 **LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : as long as this element remains i say aye

 **TyBolt** : I agree!

 **RoseBeforeHoes** : But wouldn’t Ghostbusters have the advantage with those things on their backs? As well as modern knowledge of oceanic survival techniques

 **MarcellusPark** : The ‘things’ on their backs store ghosts not air

 **MarcellusPark** : And I guess you’re right on that other point but we’re just talking costume-wise here, the people donning the suits will have the same amount of knowledge

 **DøOrDie** : Wait we have to dress up for this

 **MarcellusPark** : Idk it can be encouraged but not mandatory

 **_Bromeo_** : everyone else likes this, so it has to be good. I’m all in!

 **NettleFennel** : That leaves me. And I’d hate to be a stick in the mud.

 **NettleFennel** : So I suppose this year’s theme shall be ‘Romans vs. Ghostbusters Under the Sea’.

 **BeNY** : WHO YOU GONNA CALL

 **MarcellusPark** : Ghostbusters!

 **crown_juliet** : you guys could still get stuck with romans you know

 **MarcellusPark** : I’m pretty sure my name comes from Latin so I would be fine embracing my heritage

 **TyBolt** : Not how that works, no...

 **BeNY** : ita vero

 **TyBolt** : I’m not taking Spanish so I’m immune to that insult!

 **BeNY** : wow what a coincidence,, im not taking it either

 **BeNY** : thats latin

 **BeNY** : fulcifer

 **crown_juliet** : okay

 **crown_juliet** : now that we have a solid theme or three, we can start thinking of fundraisers

 **crown_juliet** : any ideas?

 **LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : we need to fund this

 **LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : ticket money isnt enough

 **crown_juliet** : nope

 **_Bromeo_** : I have an idea!

 **crown_juliet** : lets hear it

 **_Bromeo_** : okay, so Valentine’s Day is coming... so what if we did like a secret Santa but with Valentines!

 **Cheeto** : A secret admirer?

 **BeNY** : secret cupid

 **_Bromeo_** : yeah!

 **DøOrDie** : Secret Cupid, seriously

 **BeNY** : okay mr die or die

 **DøOrDie** : What?

 **BeNY** : dø literally means die in danish

 **BeNY** : get yourself addicted to duolingo and youd know these things

 **DøOrDie** : Learn anything about mythology or culture and you would know that Secret Cupid is idiotic

 **DøOrDie** : You’re not the one setting people up, you’re sending stuff to people, so why would you be Cupid

 **BeNY** : okay well the general school population doesn’t know that stuff, theyll see secret cupid and understand

 **Cheeto** : Secret. Admirer.

 **MarcellusPark** : No secret Cupid is better it takes less syllables

 **DøOrDie** : You all are lazy

 **BeNY** : yeah im not gonna argue with that

 **_Bromeo_** : as I was SAYING.

 **_Bromeo_** : you’ll pay five dollars and send a message on computer to SCA for a certain person, which is delivered to them on Valentine’s Day.

 **_Bromeo_** : it’ll be printed on paper and maybe handed out in class, because it’s more romantic that way.

 **crown_juliet** : yeah

 **_Bromeo_** : they won’t know who sent the message to them, though... unless they pay TEN dollars.

 **_Bromeo_** : unless the sender paid fifteen, in which case, they still can’t know.

 **_Bromeo_** : unless the recipient pays twenty! and so on, so forth.

 **Cheeto** : Is that gambling?

 **_Bromeo_** : it’ll make a lot of money.

 **DøOrDie** : If it kicks off. People will just find other ways to send anonymous messages to each other without the risk of being found out, going bankrupt, or both

 **DøOrDie** : Not only that, but the dance is like two weeks after Valentine’s Day. We should know how much money we have before then, ideally

 **NettleFennel** : Hamlet makes a point.

 **DøOrDie** : Thank you

 **NettleFennel** : But not necessarily a good one. We could collect the money and messages a few weeks prior, maybe. And it doesn’t have to be close to Valentine’s Day to do something like this.

 **crown_juliet** : yeah

 **crown_juliet** : plus valentines day never seemed romantic to me... id rather get one note any day of the year than a bunch of junk on the fourteenth of february because we say you should give people junk then

 **crown_juliet** : not everyone might feel the same way, and that’s okay!

 **Cheeto** : No, I get that.

 **Cheeto** : I think everyone will appreciate something like that in January, the dullest month of the year. As long as we get it started soon.

 **crown_juliet** : okay. ophelia?

 **NettleFennel** : Secret Cupid it is! We should meet together to discuss some of this, though, so we’ll get distracted less. But we’ve done better today!

 **DøOrDie** : Secret. Cupid.

 **_Bromeo_** : Hamlet’s just upset because he’s single, pay no attention to the man in the funky smelling hoodie.

 **DøOrDie** : It’s not funky smelling

 **DøOrDie** : You wish you could wear a hoodie this cool

 **DøOrDie** : And you’re still single too, pining over Rosaline or whoever it is this week

 **DøOrDie** : At least I’m not hung up on a stupid girl

 **_Bromeo_** : ALL WOMEN ARE QUEENS

 **DøOrDie** : IF SHE BREATHES, SHE’S A THOT

**Direct message: _Bromeo_ to crown_juliet**

**_Bromeo_** : so, we need to talk.


	5. FRY STRAW

**Direct message: _Bromeo_ to crown_juliet  
**

**crown_juliet** : what

 **_Bromeo** **_** : I think it’s time to go public!

 **crown_juliet** : what spurred this on

 **_Bromeo_** : nothing, other than the fact that I either have to tell Hamlet I still like Rosaline, or tell him I’m in a relationship!

 **crown_juliet** : you can Ollie for the sake of this relationship, you have permission

 **crown_juliet** : *lie

 **_Bromeo_** : haha, nice.

 **crown_juliet** : also

 **crown_juliet** : you never told me you liked rosaline 

**_Bromeo_** : it was just a crush, not like what we have. and yes i guess we can keep us a secret for now.

 **crown_juliet** : yeah

 **crown_juliet** : im sure my parents will be fine if i explain myself

 **crown_juliet** : id have to do that before telling everyone at school

 **_Bromeo_** : okay, you can work on getting the strength to tell them!

 **crown_juliet** : thanks

 **crown_juliet** : love you

 **_Bromeo_** : love you, too!

**SCA Dance Planners**

**_Bromeo_** : okay, Hamlet’s also upset because he got broken up with and doesn’t want to care but probably does!

 **DøOrDie** : Probably? Sound argument there

 **_Bromeo_** : I don’t see you telling me it’s wrong!

 **_Bromeo_** : so, back to the dance stuff.

 **crown_juliet** : thanks romeo

 **_Bromeo_** : uhhh, actually, I can’t think of anything else to do

 **NettleFennel** : Let’s see if the principal will approve anything we have so far.

 **DøOrDie** : I thought we would do a vote first

 **NettleFennel** : We started a pattern before. Rough ideas, principal approval, and final decision.

 **DøOrDie** : Okay

 **BeNY** : sooooo

 **BeNY** : what do you guys want to do

 **crown_juliet** : merc, today’s business is wrapped up

 **BeNY** : exactly why i asked!!!!

 **BeNY** : didnt want to push aside sca stuff first

 **crown_juliet** : thank you?

 **BeNY** : yeah, we had to get past that for the important stuff!

 **NettleFennel** : This is an SCA chat.

 **crown_juliet** : if you want to torture all your friends just make a different chat

 **BeNY:** oh

 **BeNY** : good idea

**tortured dance planners**

**crown_juliet** : i really should have seen this coming

 **BeNY** : yup!!!

 **BeNY** : now it is time for true chaos to reign

 **Cheeto** : Please. Don’t.

 **BeNY** : guildencrantz, rosenstern, the floor is yours

 **RoseBeforeHoes** : Have you ever wanted to savor delicious fries at McDonalds while also drinking soda

 **crown_juliet** : i can see where this is going and i dont like it

 **GuildyAsCharged** : you will.

 **RoseBeforeHoes** : Introducing the FRY STRAW

 **Cheeto** : No, thank you.

 **BeNY** : please ben

 **BeNY** : I will do anything to get you to drink from the FRY STRAW

 **Cheeto** : How about I take one for the team?

 **Cheeto** : Mercutio, I will drink from the fry straw if and only if you delete this chat, and don’t make a new one with all the same people.

 **BeNY** : *FRY STRAW

 **BeNY** : and drinking from the FRY STRAW is more a state of mind than an actual action

 **Cheeto** : Thank God.

 **BeNY** : *grumio

 **BeNY** : I thought the Merc was your God.

 **_Bromeo_** : what’s a grumio?

 **BeNY** : he was but i has a change of heart and realized that just like how you dont worship the pope you shouldnt worship the merc

 **Cheeto** : Okay, that’s fair. But I was never the Merc in the first place.

 **BeNY** : oh sweet so i can get back to worshipping you

 **BeNY** : and grumio of course

 **_Bromeo_** : is it a person?

 **BeNY** : but, ben, as long as you pinky promise that you’re drinking from the FRY STRAW in heart and spirit at all times hereonafterwordswordswords, i will do as you say

 **Cheeto** : Okay, I am.

 **BeNY** : how can i be sure??

 **BeNY** : you didnt pinky promise???

 **Cheeto** : How can you pinky promise over text?

 **BeNY** : you dont!

 **BeNY** : look outside your window!!!

 **Cheeto** : No.

 **BeNY** : your mom is nice, she shall let me enter

 **Cheeto** : Isn’t it a little late?

 **BeNY** : its not even eight o’clock, plus its a friday

 **BeNY** : ill just tell her im spending the night!!!

 **Cheeto** : I did not agree to this.

 **BeNY** : too late

 **BeNY** : im slowly coming up the stairs

 **Cheeto** : I hear you.

 **BeNY** : i hope your pinky is prepared

 **Cheeto** : Well, everyone, I hope this was worth it.

 **Cheeto** : I did this for your sake.

 **BeNY** : IT HAS BEEN DONE

 **MarcellusPark** : What is actually going on right now

 **BeNY** : farewell to you both, guilrosestern and rosuildcrantz

 **BeNY** : thank you for your service

**Group B Chat**

**MarcellusPark** : Can anyone tell me what that was

 **DøOrDie** : Mercutio being himself

 **MarcellusPark** : Fair enough

 **.Horatio.** : At least that chat is deleted now, and Mercutio’s at Ben’s place, so he should be focused far less on annoying us.

 **LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : idk him that well but it wont be hard for him to find a way


	6. Chat Wars

**the cool chat without ben**

**BeNY** : hello hello friends, including everyone from the old chat but ben

 **BeNY** : welcome to the new, better chat

 **BeNY** : the FRY STRAW user is asleep now so he won’t know

 **.Horatio.** : It’s one in the morning.

 **BeNY** : youre still up

 **.Horatio.** : I’m studying. And why are you texting us so late?

 **BeNY** : so ben won’t see, i told you

 **MarcellusPark** : Why can’t he see

 **BeNY** : he needs to be disappointed when he finds out for himself

 **BeNY** : him and me pranked everyone, so now everyone and me will prank him

 **TyBolt** : We did not sign up for this!

 **BeNY** : thats what they all say...

 **.Horatio.** : If everyone just doesn’t respond to his texts, this ‘prank’ will mean nothing.

 **BeNY** : then where will you go for super fun updates about your friends

 **BeNY** : that dont have to do with sca

 **TyBolt** : I can make a new chat with out you!!

 **BeNY** : okay fine ill delete this one

 **BeNY** : i will!!

 **BeNY** : guys????

**The Cooler Chat Without Mercutio**

**TyBolt** : Hello every one!

 **TyBolt** : This is just to begin our new chat with everyone from the other one but Mercutio because he’s obnoxious

 **TyBolt** : You now have a better place to go for ‘super fun updates about your friends’

 **.Horatio.** : Thank you, I guess, and goodnight.

 **TyBolt** : Anyone else??

 **TyBolt** : I know Mark is up

 **MarcellusPark** : It’s Marcellus

 **TyBolt** : Boom got em

 **MarcellusPark** : Goodnight

 **TyBolt** : Uh wow okay...

 **TyBolt** : Anyone else?

 **TyBolt** : I know most of you are awake!!

**Direct message: BeNY to .Horatio.**

**BeNY** : studying

 **BeNY** : at one

 **BeNY** : on a friday evening

 **.Horatio.** : I believe it’s early Saturday morning.

 **BeNY** : wow okay

 **BeNY** : but seriously WHAT is up???

 **.Horatio.** : I told you, I’m studying. If you don’t believe me, that’s your problem.

 **BeNY** : buddy youre a nerd but not that much of a nerd

 **BeNY** : like i know ben, he is a NERD, but he’s still asleep right now and not studying on a friday evening

 **.Horatio.** : Have you perhaps considered there are multiple types of nerds?

 **BeNY** : no, youre all the same

 **BeNY** : you and ben are almost the same person, except hes a little dumber, but we still love him

 **.Horatio.** : To be fair, I’m friends with Hamlet. That should bring me down a few notches in the dumbness scale.

 **BeNY** : well BEN is friends with ME

 **BeNY** : he hit rock bottom and started digging straight down

 **.Horatio.** : I guess. But you two are lucky to have each other, as are Hamlet and I.

 **.Horatio.** : I’ll leave you on that note.

 **.Horatio.** : Goodnight.

 **BeNY** : wait does this have to do with hamlet??

 **BeNY** : dude

 **BeNY** : whoratio

 **BeNY** : you sure are determined to convince me youre studying huh

 **BeNY** : WELL,,, i know what i know now

 **BeNY** : you can always talk to me

 **BeNY** : i wouldnt tell your secrets to anyone

 **BeNY** : probably because id forget!!!

 **BeNY** : and even if i told someone theyd think i was making it up

 **BeNY** : just saying

 **BeNY** : i can come to your house and pinky promise if i need to!!!!!!

 **BeNY** : and i would if ben were not sleeping on me

 **.Horatio.** : That’s curious.

 **BeNY** : NOT STUDYING

 **.Horatio.** : I took a break.

 **BeNY** : right when i texted that?

 **.Horatio.** : Oh. Did you make that up?

 **BeNY** : why do you care, mr scholar

 **.Horatio.** : What could be more scholarly than the pursuit of knowledge?

 **BeNY** : that’s a shit excuse and you know it

 **BeNY** : if youre doing something you don’t want to tell me just say so, i will NOT mind, im not nosy like you

 **.Horatio.** : You texted me at 1:30 to ask if I was telling the truth about studying.

 **BeNY** : well,,, are you?

 **BeNY** : no response . . . VERY CLASSY!

 **BeNY** : ill leave you on that note

 **BeNY** : goodnight

**Direct message: BeNY to Cheeto**

**BeNY** : thank you for those chocolate chip pancakes which i miss already, and for having me

 **Cheeto** : You left ten minutes ago. I think you’re addicted. Also, once again, I had no say in anything.

 **BeNY** : you decided to fall asleep at nine instead of pushing me out the window

 **Cheeto** : It was around twelve.

 **BeNY** : still

 **BeNY** : nobody is watching me text you, you dont have to defend yourself for putting up with me

 **Cheeto** : I enjoy your shenanigans. I can’t speak for other people, but they can suck a truck.

 **BeNY** : wow

 **BeNY** : thats pretty vulgar

 **Cheeto** : I’ll get better, I swear.

 **BeNY** : woah SWEAR????????

 **BeNY** : only if you swear on queen mab

 **Cheeto** : Who’s that?

 **BeNY** : okay, lemme start with her chariot

 **BeNY** : simply put

 **BeNY** : it slaps

 **BeNY** : heres a list of everything its made of

**The Cooler Chat Without Mercutio**

**TyBolt** : Good morning!

 **TyBolt** : How are you all doing??

 **.Horatio.** : I’m tired.

 **Marcellus** : Wow me too

 **TyBolt** : Any new information with you all?

 **GuildyAsCharged** : you were in my dream last night.

 **TyBolt** : Creepy creepy

 **TyBolt** : Well I hope I convinced you to change your user name!

 **_Bromeo_** : T y B o l t

 **GuildyAsCharged** : wait.

 **TyBolt** : Even if my name is as bad as people claim it is, it can’t be the worse here,

 **TyBolt** : Bromeo!

 **_Bromeo_** : what?

 **TyBolt** : No I was using you as an example.

 **GuildyAsCharged** : wait.

 **_Bromeo_** : how about a way to decide whose name is the absolute worst?

 **RoseBeforeHoes** : A vote

 **_Bromeo_** : ew, no.

 **LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : gladiatorial combat

 **_Bromeo_** : close, actually!

 **TyBolt** : Lets just do that.

 **crown_juliet** : please dont

 **_Bromeo_** : okay, we won’t.

 **TyBolt** : Why do you care so much what she says??

 **_Bromeo_** : can’t fall out of favor with the SCA president.

 **TyBolt** : Nobody here actually cares about the SCA!

 **NettleFennel** : I do.

 **crown_juliet** : and so do i

 **.Horatio.** : I care about it.

 **TyBolt** : So...

 **TyBolt** : Thats the president and VP who are obviously biased and also Horatio who is the common outlier.

 **_Bromeo_** : no, I care about it, too!

 **GuildyAsCharged** : guys.

 **GuildyAsCharged** : i wasn’t talking to tybalt.

 **GuildyAsCharged** : i was talking to horatio.

 **.Horatio.** : Oh.

 **.Horatio** **.** : So I was in your dream last night?

 **GuildyAsCharged** : oh yeah.

 **TyBolt** : Creepy creepy!!

 **GuildyAsCharged** : you were tutoring me on a class i had about the moistness of stars.

 **.Horatio.** : Sounds like a fun class.

 **TyBolt** : I can’t any more.

 **RoseBeforeHoes** : Ok 

**the coolest chat without tybalt**

**RoseBeforeHoes** : Hello everyone in the old chat minus tybalt, have a lovely day

 **DøOrDie** : Am I the only one wondering how long it’s going to be before someone makes a chat without them

 **LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : wonder no more

**the most coolest chat without hamlet**

**LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : welcome to the actual most coolest chat which is just like that other yucky one but without hoodie man

 **RoseBeforeHoes** : I regret my actions, this is bordering on bullying now

**the mostest coolest chat for bullies and/or people who don’t mind being bullied, unlike Rosencrantz**

**_Bromeo_** : sup, everyone! you know how it goes by now.

 **crown_juliet** : seriously

**the most mostest coolest chat for people who arent idiots and/or hypocrites**

**crown_juliet** : nothing against romeo but he most certainly does not not care about bullies

 **crown_juliet** : he cries at least once a week, and thats just in front of me

 **NettleFennel** : Juliet! Please be more mature than everyone else.

 **crown_juliet** : what if i dont care about being mature

 **crown_juliet** : this is not actual bullying

**the mostest mostest coolest chat without immature bullies like Juliet and also with people who must hear Guildenstern’s message.**

  
**GuildyAsCharged** : please remove me from the next chat.

 **MarcellusPark** : Okay

**The chat without Guildenstern**

**MarcellusPark** : New chat

 **LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : marcellus

 **LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : you broke the thing

**the most mostest mostest coolest chat without thing-breakers like marcellus**

**LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : hey everyone

 **NettleFennel** : Wait.

 **NettleFennel** : I thought each person could only make a new chat once.

 **LaerLaerPantsOnFaer** : um i guess so

 **NettleFennel** : Farewell, brother.

**The Chat with Reasonable People**

**NettleFennel** : Hello, Horatio.

 **.Horatio.** : Hello, Ophelia.

 **NettleFennel** : Are you proud of yourself?

**The Chat with Proud People?**

**.Horatio.** : Not really.

 **.Horatio.** : Wait, how did I make a chat with myself?


	7. Star Trek: A New Meme

**Direct message: BeNY to Cheeto**

**BeNY** : so did anyone tell you about what happened

 **Cheeto** : Probably not. What particular thing are you talking about?

 **BeNY** : basically

 **BeNY** : tybalt made a chat with everyone but us

 **Cheeto** : With everybody in the chat you made?

 **BeNY** : yep

 **Cheeto** : Why?

 **BeNY** : probably because he hates us

 **Cheeto** : Perhaps.

 **BeNY** : how is the FRY STRAW

 **Cheeto** : There’s potato chunks in my soda.

 **BeNY** : nice to see youre living life as the merc intended

 **Cheeto** : I thought you weren’t worshiping the Merc.

 **BeNY** : first of all that statement wasnt worshipping. second of all his title is based on my name, i can do whatever i want regarding him

 **Cheeto** : So you’re the Merc?

 **BeNY** : no i thought you were, like before, i thought i could only worship you as not the merc, like as the other facets of your being

 **BeNY** : but i soon came to my senses

 **Cheeto** : I’m happy for your spiritual awakening.

 **BeNY** : thanks

 **BeNY** : do you have any news for me

 **Cheeto** : No, nothing has happened.

**SCA Dance Planners**

**NettleFennel** : Guys, important news!

 **BeNY** : psa: ben is a liar

 **Cheeto** : How could I have known?

 **BeNY** : idk but you couldve sounded less certain

 **crown_juliet** : guys

 **NettleFennel** : All of our ideas have been approved, except certain parts of Secret Cupid. We’re just going to pay to send anonymous messages to people. It has to be known to our customers that all messages will be looked over by SCA volunteers to make sure nobody’s bullying. We’ll have a whole system set up to ensure everyone’s privacy. And there will be no bribery, gambling, or anything of the sort.

 **_Bromeo_** : okay, sweet!

 **.Horatio.** : This idea has potential, and yet, it fills me with a sense of dread.

 **_Bromeo_** : we’re pretty much already doing it, so too bad!

 **NettleFennel** : Actually, no. We ought to have a final vote first. It doesn’t have to be unanimous, but there should be some consensus on how many people must agree moving forward.

 **crown_juliet** : well with eight people on the chat i think six is a good minimum

 **GuildyAsCharged** : hello, hello.

 **RoseBeforeHoes** : I feel so unloved

 **crown_juliet** : you two arent in sca

 **GuildyAsCharged** : we still voted on the theme.

 **crown_juliet** : um

 **crown_juliet** : yeah i guess you did

 **crown_juliet** : and thats already solidified

 **NettleFennel** : Do you two want to join?

 **RoseBeforeHoes** : Yeah but maybe like unofficially

 **crown_juliet** : all or nothing, mr hoes

 **RoseBeforeHoes** : Ha okay

 **RoseBeforeHoes** : I will choose all

 **GuildyAsCharged** : as will i.

 **BeNY** : huzzah

 **TyBolt** : Ew a Star Trek nerd!!

 **BeNY** : what

 **BeNY** : you must have things really mixed up bud

 **Cheeto** : Please don’t waste any more precious moments of your life arguing with Tybalt, Mercutio. Especially over Star Trek.

 **BeNY** : makes sense i guess

 **BeNY** : ive never even seen star trek 

**BeNY** : is there anyone here familiar with the franchise to disprove tybalts claims

 **BeNY** : nobody??

 **BeNY** : okay, maybe then he was right

 **TyBolt** : Yes!!

 **BeNY** : about star trek 

**BeNY** : congratulations nerd, you won only because no other nerds were nearby to usurp you

 **RoseBeforeHoes** : I thought you said u slurp

 **BeNY** : oh yeah from that FRY STRAW right

 **GuildyAsCharged** : right.

 **Cheeto** : Please, don’t make my sacrifice worth nothing. I want to get the dance planned sometime before its date arrives.

 **NettleFennel** : Yes! At least save the memes for after we’re done with the day’s discussions.

 **BeNY** : wow

 **BeNY** : has the FRY STRAW been elevated to meme tier???

 **RoseBeforeHoes** : Im going to cry

 **RoseBeforeHoes** : Thats our child, Guil

 **GuildyAsCharged** : sorry if i don’t respond to any messages soon, i’m too busy bawling.

 **BeNY** : give some respect to the weird uncle please????????

 **GuildyAsCharged** : no.

 **BeNY** : whatever ill just make a new meme

 **BeNY** : cmon ben

 **BeNY** : horatio

 **BeNY** : hamlet?

 **Cheeto** : No, not again.

 **.Horatio.** : Why would that possibly be a good idea for me?

 **DøOrDie** : What kind of meme are we talking about

 **BeNY** : it might come naturally

 **BeNY** : we can just keep talking until something meme-worthy comes along

 **DøOrDie** : Okay, I’ve always wanted to be Reddit famous

 **BeNY** : our meme is going on reddit??

 **DøOrDie** : Yes

 **DøOrDie** : Where else would we put it, iFunny?

 **BeNY** : uh no

 **BeNY** : but FR* STR*W didnt need reddit and neither do we

 **DøOrDie** : I’m not liking where this is going

 **BeNY** : ben?

 **Cheeto** : Only if we can discuss in private.

 **Cheeto** : Am I the only one here aware they’re on an SCA chat?

 **NettleFennel** : No.

 **crown_juliet** : no

 **TyBolt** : Yes

 **BeNY** : literally shut up tybalt

 **BeNY** : you couldnt make a new meme if you knew what memes were

 **TyBolt** : Yes I can!!

 **BeNY** : try

 **TyBolt** : ...

 **TyBolt** : Now THIS is Tybalt racing!

 **BeNY** : is that supposed to rhyme with podracing

 **TyBolt** : Yes it does!!

 **TyBolt** : tybALT, pOD...

 **BeNY** : uh ok 

**BeNY** : we can let tybalt enjoy his meme thats just another meme because we’re nice that way

 **BeNY** : but i need meme inspo 

**BeNY** : anyone willing to join the committee

 **Cheeto** : I told you: I will if you get this off of this chat.

 **BeNY** : only if one other person joins me

 **_Bromeo_** : I can!

 **.Horatio.** : Fine, for the sake of everyone, I will.

 **BeNY** : oh HO

 **BeNY** : two volunteers??

 **BeNY** : guess theyll have to fight to the death over new meme ownership

 **.Horatio.** : Or one of us can just opt out.

 **Cheeto** : I’ve paid my price once with the FRY STRAW, I’ll let someone else deal with Mercutio for a little.

 **.Horatio.** : Okay.

 **.Horatio.** : Mercutio, make the meme chat.

 **BeNY** : huzzah

 **TyBolt** : Again??

 **BeNY** : yup

**comitee of memers who cant spell commitee**

**BeNY** : lets get cookin

 **.Horatio.** : You spelled committee two different ways, each one incorrect.

 **BeNY** : yes i know it was intentional

 **_Bromeo_** : maybe that can be our meme!

 **BeNY** : maybe

 **BeNY** : but lets think smart here

 **BeNY** : memetic misspelling really died out

 **BeNY** : we cant be compared to dead memes

**Direct message: crown_juliet to NettleFennel**

**crown_juliet** : i wanted to make a chat just for people serious about the dance but

 **crown_juliet** : yeah

 **NettleFennel** : I should never have let them use, joke about, or even discuss Ghostbusters.

 **NettleFennel** : We could get fined so much by whoever owns those films if we get caught.

 **crown_juliet** : maybe unless we dont make money off the dance? idk

 **crown_juliet** : but yeah im sorry we got a bunch of goobers this year

 **NettleFennel** : Don’t say that in front of them, please.

 **crown_juliet** : why

 **NettleFennel** : One of them would start singing the Goofy Goober song.

 **NettleFennel** : I’d bet my life on it.

 **crown_juliet** : yeah youre not wrong  
  


**comitee of memers who cant spell commitee**

**_Bromeo_** : idk, I always saw Shell City as a metaphor for the disappointment of adulthood

 **.Horatio.** : I thought we would just make a meme and be done with it.

 **BeNY** : oh no man

 **BeNY** : besides,,, we have a whole GARDEN of memes now

 **BeNY** : such as connnnl+++333, the rocket ting, mr lips, hamlets hoodie, adulterous air freshener, loyal air freshener, say burn star, obedient air freshener, and mooca moop 

**_Bromeo_** : but which one will we make THE meme?

 **BeNY** : well just let it happen, see when its most convenient to slip one in the chat

 **.Horatio.** : A third of our memes are about air fresheners.

 **.Horatio.** : I’d say we should step up our game, but I wouldn’t want to make my sentence any longer.

 **BeNY** : actually

 **BeNY** : youre right

 **BeNY** : got anything tonight?

 **.Horatio.** : Actually, yes.

 **BeNY** : of course you do!!

 **_Bromeo_** : oh yes he does!

 **.Horatio.** : No.

 **BeNY** : look outsiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide

 **.Horatio.** : No.

 **.Horatio.** : Really, no.

 **_Bromeo_** : I can see you!

 **_Bromeo_** : nvm, curse the blinds

 **BeNY** : good new meme!!

 **.Horatio.** : Guys, tonight is really not the time. You can discuss amongst yourselves regarding meme potential and the like. I’m busy.

 **BeNY** : doing what

 **.Horatio.** : Studying.

 **.Horatio.** : And no, before you ask, it cannot be saved for some other time.

 **.Horatio.** : Maybe ask people if they’re busy before showing up at their house.

 **.Horatio.** : Goodnight.

 **BeNY** : uhhh nope!

 **.Horatio.** : Wait.

 **.Horatio.** : How do you know where I live?

 **_Bromeo_** : I thought you guys were close!

 **.Horatio.** : Not really that close.

 **BeNY** : goodnight!

 **_Bromeo_** : come back here!

 **_Bromeo_** : you can’t just leave me!

 **_Bromeo_** : we took your car here, remember??

 **_Bromeo_** : nvm, thanks for stopping by to get me!

 **.Horatio.** : Do continue narrating the action I can’t see.

 **BeNY** : whose fault is that??

 **BeNY** : goodnight again!!!

 **_Bromeo_** : yeah, good night!

 **.Horatio.** : Goodnight.

**Direct message: .Horatio. to** **DøOrDie**

**.Horatio.** : I’m sorry, that was almost a close one.

 **.Horatio.** : Hurry before they get the idea of coming back.


End file.
